


Froot Loops

by orphan_account



Series: another day [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, they're not yet together but they're getting there i swear, they’re so cute in this im crying, thus my first series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You’re so annoying, I'm going back to sleep.” Seungmin huffs in fake annoyance but before he could pull his grey blanket back, Hyunjin’s fingers tug lightly on his sleeve of navy blue pajama.“Don’t go back to sleep, please? Let’s eat cereal together…?”Hyunjin is adamant to spend time with his Seungmin, therefore froot loops to the rescue.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: another day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804048
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Froot Loops

**Author's Note:**

> a very much thanks to prompt generator im so in debt ahaks and to tya: you won't read this but ily sm! <3

Seungmin is a light sleeper among the eight members living together. That night as he was embraced by the comfort of his fluffy blanket, he tries to ignore the sound of the padding steps of someone, which he sure is coming from one of the members who is going to fulfill mother nature’s call, _maybe._

Earlier, his eardrums were being greeted with a creaking voice of metal support from the bed and the sound was indeed so near to him but he just shrugs it off as he thinks, Hyunjin who sleeps at the bottom of the bunk bed is a really big sleeper. Bring along the loudest sniper and cock them beside Hyunjin, they’re collectively sure the latter won’t budge. 

Not even an inch. 

It’s surely not Minho hyung too. Don’t ask him how, Seungmin just knows. Thus, he decided to just get back to his slumberland and comply to the massive exhaustion that sucks his soul the entire day. 

Seungmin is about to continue his joyful dream when there’s a soft pat on the side on his forearm, snatching away his hypnagogic state. He grunts in disapproval before there’s a soft voice trying to wake him up. 

“Seungminie,”

The voice… it is Hyunjin’s. Oh so his first intuition was wrong. 

He rubs his eyes and open them in reluctance and tries to digest everything when he barely sees Hyunjin who’s obviously on his feet, struggling to stand tall on his own bed and reaching for Seungmin.

He sits in a slow motion before his groggy voice breaking down the solid darkness. “Jinnie, why are you still up?” He mindlessly grabbing his phone under the pillow, hovering his finger momentarily on the screen and frowning at the said time.

_3.00 a.m._

With light emitting from his phone’s screen, Seungmin’s unfocus eyes now able to see that guilty smile creeping up his friend’s face. 

“I'm kinda hungry right now.”

“Really?” Seungmin really thinks he is gonna lay his head back on his fudge pillow but after he caught those pleading eyes trying to convince him into _something_ , Seungmin is now fully awake. “So what are you going to do now?”

“Fishing.” Hyunjin tries to surpass his chuckle but to no avail when he sees Seungmin purses his lips out comically.

Obviously, if he does this kind of joke with other members, especially Minho hyung in themiddle of the night, the main dancer will surely whoop his ass with no mercy. But nevertheles, this is Seungmin he’s talking about. 

Seungmin is the real epitome of the living angel, the most generous one he’s ever encountered.

“You’re so annoying, I'm going back to sleep.” Seungmin huffs in fake annoyance but before he could pull his grey blanket back, Hyunjin’s fingers tug lightly on his sleeve of navy blue pajama.

“Don’t go back to sleep, please? Let’s eat cereal together…?”

Seungmin sighs internally. _Who can resist this adorable cinnamon roll? That’s totally not me._

Hyunjin tries so hard to say those in hushed voice as he doesn’t want to be a victim to Minho  
hyung's unintelligible curse that sleeps across their bunk bed but at the same time, he figured that he can’t give up on asking Seungmin.

To… to accompany him, yeah.

“Okay fine. You go first to the kitchen. I need to go to the bathroom.”

Hyunjin's ears perk up when he realizes he’s gonna eat cereal with Seungmin. “Yeay! love you lots,”

It’s been 30 seconds since Hyunjin pinched his cheeks and paced his way to the kitchen but Seungmin is still on the bed, mind dizzying uncontrollably with the ‘love you lots’ coming from Hyunjin.

It’s nothing for Hyunjin but Seungmin is a hopeless romantic so...that explains much. Thank god they’re engulfed by the pitch blackness of the entire room or his warm cheeks will be prominently displayed on Hyunjin’s eyes and somehow he can’t help but to question if it is really a good idea to actually agree with Hyunjin.

“Minnie, come here!” 

Hyunjin looks like he is really hungry judging by that obvious enthusiasm when he called Seungmin’s name as he walked to their dining table.

With a bright light flickered from the lamp, Seungmin now can really see Hyunjin who looks so soft in his oversized white hoodie and the hood was pulled up, hiding his long blond hair under.

He looks adorably fragile.

Seungmin sits in front of Hyunjin before the latter asks him to sit beside him instead. “No, don't put too much cereal in. I'm not hungry.” Seungmin shrieks when he saw Hyunjin’s unstoppable pouring the colourful froot loops into the white bowl.

“This is for me, not you.” Hyunjin stucks out his tongue and Seungmin wants to do nothing but to punch the older. “Why the hell are you so annoying?”

Hyunjin chuckles lively. Those crescent eyes make Seungmin's stomach swirl unsteadily. “Nah i’m kidding. Here’s yours.” Hyunjin put another baby blue bowl in front of Seungmin, gesturing to him to eat. 

They fall in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Seungmin embarrassingly choked on his milk and Hyunjin did not waste any time rubbing his palm on Seungmin’s back.

“Oh lord are you okay?” Hyunjin's voice is full of concern which Seungmin can’t help but to laugh after calming down. “I’m not a kid, Jinnie. Stop babying me.”

“Aight no. You’re my baby.” Hyunjin bites his tongue when that slipped out. _How to backspace how to backspace._

“Uh what?”

Hyunjin shakes his head furiously. “Nothing. Just eat.”

  
Seungmin prompts his head on his palms, his froot loops are long gone into his digestive system and he looks attentively at Hyunjin.

“You said you’re hungry?” Seungmin raises his eyebrows when he notices Hyunjin is not really eating. Instead, he keeps playing with the steel spoon and engulfed in a long trance.

Hyunjin blinks. “I am!” He said with a high pitch voice before hastily stuffing the rainbow cereals into his mouth. Hyunjin is just being defensive at the moment but Seungmin is not commenting further.  
  
“Slow down, silly.”

Seungmin leans closer towards Hyunjin’s side and tries to comb away his disturbing strands that fall onto his eyes. “You’re so messy.” Just looking at how Hyunjin eats, Seungmin is sure it’s uncomfortable with those hair covering his sight. 

Hyunjin’s cheeks flush in utter embarrassment but of course, those more pink than pale cheeks go unnoticed for Seungmin. 

“Seungmin,” 

Seungmin rolls his eyes. “Ow you move too much, stay still and eat.” His hands are still static in keeping those strands out of Hyunjin’s view. 

Hyunjin grabs Seungmin’s hand and lets them fall on his lap. “Minnie,” His voice softens when he stares at the younger who gives him a weirded out look.

“W— what?” Seungmin gulps down his saliva subtly. Since when are they really _this_ close? Like really really this close?

His eyes wander somewhere else because wow that stare kills. For his own sanity, he purposely lets his eyes roam on their modest kitchen and not on that gorgeous bare face.

Damn, Seungmin is sure he will go into cardiac arrest in the meantime. Those nut brown orbs never fail to activate whatever butterflies in his tummy and that’s really unhealthy. _In a sort of way._

He is snapped out of his short trance when he feels Hyunjin’s hold tightened and oh the way he loves the warmth they radiate.

“Will you be mad if i tell you the real reason for... _this_?” 

And Seungmin is really intrigued from the very first.

Knowing Hyunjin for about three years now, the main dancer won’t sacrifice his beauty sleep for something so trivial like this; eating cereal in the middle of the night. And the fact that they both are dieting for this comeback just proves him that this is something more than just about a simple hunger. 

Seungmin leans back to his dining chair but eyes still not leaving Hyunjin. He frowns with suspicion. “Is this your another way… to tell me that you’re using my shampoo again?”

Hyunjin widens his eyes before whining solemnly as he’s very much offended to that. “No no no. Minnie, do you really think I’m that bad?” 

Seungmin chuckles apologetically at the small pout tugging at the corner of that full lips. “Okay sorry sorry. It's just you’re so suspicious!” He feels really bad for bluntly accusing Hyunjin like that.

“Stop pouting, for god sake.” Seungmin resorts to cup his best friend's cheeks with his palms and looks at him endearingly.

Surely, he doesn’t know where he gets the tiny pieces of courage but well, this is a _platonically_ platonic gesture so there’s absolutely nothing to be exaggerated about. 

“Okay now tell me I won’t judge.”

Hyunjin inhales deeply. “I just want to spend more time with you, that’s all.”

Seungmin is indeed awestruck. No words tumble out from his side as the time goes by.

It’s true that they’re so busy with this new comeback, considering that this is their first full album and everything is just so hectic. They’re showing their new and different sides to stays because that’s how much they love them and work very hard for every second. 

Seungmin doesn’t want to mention much about their schedules but they are really tight with so many things. Those daily filming schedules, music broadcast, some variety shows to promote their new comeback and more; Seungmin admits that they barely breathe and it’s really draining the fuck out of themselves but the eight members love doing this as that’s how much they passionately chase their dreams.

And for Seungmin himself, he doesn’t really think about this exhausting phase that much because they somehow will eventually pass - but - not until Hyunjin sits beside him and makes his heart beats quicker in miles per second, tonight.

“Seungmin…?” Seungmin’s heart badly swells on that honey voice calling his name. 

Seungmin laughs indecisively, trying to curb those vivacious emotions inside. “Jinnie you should stop making my heart flutter! I’m not good at things like this.”

Hyunjin plays with Seungmin’s slender fingers. “No I’m telling you the truth. I really miss you.”

Oh my god they’re living with each other 24/7 yet Hyunjin still misses him? 

“I miss you too, you know.” Seungmin pauses briefly before continuing letting out his thoughts. That’s the truth but Seungmin never be the one to fully express himself. “But you should stop giving me hope like this. Poor my weak heart.” Seungmin dramatically clutch his hands on his chest before _ack_ —

HYUNJIN KISSED HIM? ON THE FOREHEAD? MOMMMM

Seungmin’s limbs are all jelly deeper down before he tries to straighten his torso back, even though the fuzziness keeps buzzing in his cerebrum and those jolting senses still lingers on his temple.

He’s lying if he’s never wondering if those sweet gestures (like this forehead kiss) which borderline _not_ platonic means anything to Hyunjin because well, as pathetic as it sounds, it means so much to him.

“Okay so what _is_ that for?” 

Hyunjin sighs sulkily upon hearing Seungmin’s question and hides his face on the crook of his arm. “Am i not being obvious yet?”

Seungmin tries to calm down his overwhelmed feelings before reaching out to intertwine their fingers. “Do you perhaps... want to sort things out after the promotion week ends?” His voice was most inaudible because he’s anxious to say the least but examining how Hyunjin’s eyes lighten up with full of excitement staring back to him, Seungmin is sure he’s not misinterpreting the whole ordeal.

“Promise?”

Seungmin nods sweetly before patting his _not yet_ love of his life silky hair. “Now let’s go to sleep. Tomorrow is hell awaiting for us.”

“Can i sleep with you?”

“No. You sleep talking.”

“Thank god you’re annoying.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“Yup. You’re annoying-ly cute to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i miss writing seungjin so here it is even though it's kinda meh :'D anyway stays, keep streaming and let's get the third win for our boys okay! mwah! <3


End file.
